russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWRK-FM
DWRK (96.3 FM), broadcasting as 96.3 Easy Rock, is a music FM radio station, airing 24 hours a day with an Easy Listening format. It is the flagship FM station of Manila Broadcasting Company, and the flagship station of Easy Rock Network under the MBC Media Group. The station's current interim studio and transmitter facilities are located at the BSA Twin Towers, Bank Drive, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City, Metro Manila, sharing the same site with sister stations 90.7 Love Radio and 101.1 Yes The Best. It is the most listened to easy-listening radio station preferred by listeners, especially in the office, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by Nielsen Radio Research Survey. History 1980–1988: Real Radio On February 4, 1980, It was reformatted as RK96 Real Radio with callsign to DWRK, it played soft rock-leaning Adult Contemporary music (Lite Rock), other AC stations before reformatting in 1988. 1988–2009: WRocK The station underwent rebranding and reformat as 96.3 WRocK with a Lite Rock format on October 15, 1988. The new format plays also love songs along with its lite rock songs. During the 1990s, it had a copyright infringement with 103.5 K-Lite with its use of the stinger "it's the true light rock" and "light rock with a kick". Back then, its studios were located at the FEMS Tower 1 in Osmeña Highway, Manila. They also owned Ultravision 25 (now Net 25, owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation). During the 2000s until its acquisition by MBC, it hosted events and played music that inspired a generation up to October 26, 2008 when its DJ's aired the final edition of "Lite Rock Favorites of the Week" with DJs Cherry Bayle (now with Radyo5 92.3 News FM) and Dylan Thomas.3 On October 6, 2008, it has been announced that the Elizalde Group of Companies' Manila Broadcasting Company has purchased WRocK from the Hodreal's ACWS-UBN, for PhP229.6 million. Except for the acquisition price, further terms were not disclosed.4 2009–present: Easy Rock On October 26, 2008, WRocK signed off permanently on its frequency, but revived as an online station. After that, MBC scrapped all programs associated with WRocK, and even ACWS-UBN. The new "WRocK" played automated music and some liners from its new DJs. MBC tried its best to maintain DWRK's upscale and niche-market on-air identity and programming format as 96.3 WRocK from October 2008 to May 17, 2009, unlike many other stations which reformatted immediately after being sold. In December 2008, its studios moved from FEMS Tower 1 in Osmeña Highway, Manila to the Star City Complex in Sotto St. cor. Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City next to its new sister stations. On May 18, 2009, DWRK rebranded as 96.3 Easy Rock, ending 20 years of broadcasting under the WRocK brand to reflect the change. This was MBC's first venture into class A,B & C market. Two years later, in 2011, Easy Rock made some changes in its playlist until mid-201256. Since then, it predominantly plays only the songs usually aired on its sister stations' playlists. On October 2, 2019, the main studios of 96.3 Easy Rock at the MBC Building, CCP Complex in Pasay City, along with its sister MBC Manila radio stations, were affected by a major fire that originated in the nearby Star City theme park. In interim, Easy Rock currently broadcasts from its backup studio in BSA Twin Towers, where its transmitter is located. Easy Rock stations Main article: Easy Rock Network Easy Rock is also broadcast to 7 provincial stations in the Philippines.[8] HD Radio operations At present, 96.3 Easy Rock is also heard via digital HD Radio via the HD1 channel. The HD2 channel carries the simulcast of Radyo Natin Nationwide, a hometown-formatted national radio station owned by MBC affiliate Radyo Natin Network. The HD3 channel carries a simulcast of sister AM station DZRH. See also *Manila Broadcasting Company References #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWRK#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2011_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWRK#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2011_1-1 ''b] "2011 Philippine Yearbook (Page 18)" (PDF). #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWRK#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2016_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWRK#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2016_2-1 ''b] "NTC FM Stations via FOI website" (PDF). foi.gov.ph. 2019-08-17. #'^' [1] #'^' Elizaldes’ Manila Broadcasting acquires 96.3 Wrock Archived 2008-10-09 at the Wayback Machine #'^' https://coolmac.wordpress.com/2015/02/16/life-as-a-radio-observer/ #'^' https://coolmac.wordpress.com/2019/05/18/easy-rock-10/ #'^' https://www.gmanetwork.com/news/news/metro/710107/fire-hits-part-of-star-city/story #'^' The Birth of the Easy Rock network, Manila Broadcasting Company, retrieved 30 July 2009 External links *Official website Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Easy Rock Network stations Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 2008